My Only Hope: Shadow Kiss Alternate Ending
by Ali-Is-In-Wonderland
Summary: My sequal. What happens when Rose is stuck in a coma? Adrian turns Strigoi? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mmhm. The long awaited sequal to Shadow Kiss: Alternate Ending.**

**This is done my way though. No Strigoi Dimitri!**

**Ah, but a new Strigoi.**

**Who shall it be? Dun dun duhhh.**

**Anyway, I decided on 'My Only Hope' because, as of right now Rose is holding onto her life by a tiny thread. And Dimitri is basically the only reason she wants to live.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

When will this madness stop? I feel like I'm in some sort of Chinese Tourture Chamber.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Dear Lord, shut that stupid thing up!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"How's she holding up, Guardian Belikov?" a female voice asked entering the room. An oddly familiar voice.

"Still barely holding on." That beautiful Russian voice made my heart skip a beat. My Dimitri had made it after all. But who was that girl?

I felt slight pressure on my hands and warmth flowing through me. Lissa. Lissa was here, and trying to heal me. I just need to open my eyes to tell her I'm sorry. To tell Dimitri I love him. To tell them that I'm okay.

But my eyes just wouldn't open. If anything the healing magic made it even harder to keep concious.

"Still nothing," Lissa said dejectedly. I could almost imagine her burrying her face in her hands.

"She'll be fine. She has to be," Dimitri said and I felt another pressure on my hand. "She has to," he repeated, his voice stricken. What if I didn't make it? What if he went to _Tasha_ for comfort?

As these questions buzzed around in the back of my head, I drifted to sleed. The dream definately wasn't like usual. I was on a black sand beach and the sun was setting. Adrian.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian breathed. "It's so good to finally reach you." With that he enveloped me in an awkward hug.

"Adrian. First, get off me." He obeyed. "Second, what is today? Third, what happened with the Strigoi attack?" Adrian fell silent.

"Adrian."

He blew out a long sigh. "It's been three weeks, Rose. We... we lost a few Moroi, Dhampir, and Guardians." Something in Adrian's voice told me I _didn't_ want to know, but I waited silently. "Eddie, Jesse, Guardian Alto, 10 other kids, and myself," he said.

"You? H-how are you alive?" I asked.

"They want me to crack and become Strigoi. Eddie, Jesse, Guardian Alto and 5 others are alive. The Moroi barely," Adrian replied and pulled me into another hug. "You need to heal. I need you to heal," he murmered pulling away to examine my face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine...

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter of the sequal!**

**Love it? Hate it? Reveiw it!**

**I don't own VA or it's characters.**

**But I do know a Dimitri ;D**

**Mmhm. Dead serious, I know a Dimitri.**

**Anyway: Reveiw please!**

**-Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Recap: "They want me to crack and become Strigoi. Eddie, Jesse, Guardian Alto and 5 others are alive. The Moroi barely," Adrian replied and pulled me into another hug. "You need to heal. I need you to heal," he murmered pulling away to examine my face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"What the hell, Adrian!" I snarled pushing him off of me. I could see in his eyes confusion, shock, and hurt, and I can see why he would feel that. I didn't mean to, but for a minute there I kissed him back.

With no further words, Adrian sent me back to the darkness, except this time, I could open my eyes. I registered the room around me, the annoying beeping sound, and the pressure on my hand. Next to me, I could hear the soft breathing of Dimitri's sleeping form and when I gave his hand a soft squeeze he immediately woke.

"Roza?"

Just that one word from Dimitri sent a longing jolt through me. "Dimitri," I rasped out trying to push myself up from the hospital bed as memories from the battle flashed through my mind. "You're okay," I said, stating the obvious as I turned to meet his warm brown eyes. The same brown eyes that were filled with concern and thankfulness. "I'm all good, Comrade," I assured him, though it was definately a lie.

Dimitri let out a slight laugh. "You can't fool me, Roza. How are you feeling?" he asked giving my hand a soft carress.

I took a deep breath, causing a dull pain in my ribs. "In a little pain. Not much though," I admited, lifting my free hand to my ribs. "How's Liss?" I asked tentively, remembering the distress in Lissa's voice as she tried to heal me. After a moment, I wondered why I asked that when I could just check in her mind.

"She's worried about you," Dimitri replied, standing. "I have to get Dr. Olendenski **(did I spell that right?) **for you," he added, answering my curious gaze. After kissing my forehead, he exited the room to get Dr. Olendenski.

I twitched around in the uncomfortable, scratchy bed as I waited for Dimitri to return. Out of curiousity, I slipped into Lissa's mind to see that she and Christian were in their "love nest" (the church's attic). I was about to pull from her head when I realized they were talking about me...

* * *

**Hey there readers,**

**Sorry this took me so long. I actually forgot about this.**  
**I feel horrible**  
**So I typed up a quick chapter for ya. ;)**

**Review!**

**Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. Sorry about such a long wait.**

**It's not because I was busy. Honestly, I was writing another VA story.**

**I feel like I'm cheating on the story.**

**But anyway, NO this isn't just an author note. So on with the story?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: True L-O-V-E

"I feel so bad for saying all of that stuff about Rose. She's probably mad at me and will never forgive me for doing that to her and Guardian Belikov. I mean, she would have never taken the risk of sleeping with a guardian, especially during school, if she didn't love him. She and Guardian Belikov have true love..." Lissa trailed off and wiped at her eyes.

Christian rubbed her back softly. "She'll forgive you. Trust me. If she hated you, she wouldn't have risked her life for you," he told her comfortingly. He gave her a reassuring smile, and that's when they started kissing. I immediately pulled out of her head. Once back in my own head, I opened my eyes to see Dimitri returning.

"Rose, I see you've finally come to," Dr. Olendenski said with a kind smile. She went through the examination process quicky. Once she finshed, she frowned curiously. "It seems you've been completely healed..." she trailed off, her frown deepening. "Ah! Was the Princess here healing her?" she asked Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded, keeping a tight hold on my hand.

"Am I free to go?" I asked, kicking off the blankets.

Dr. Olendenski chuckled and nodded. She shot a slight glare a Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov, I will trust you will keep her on bed rest. Nothing _active_ at all," she said sternly. My face reddened at the way she said 'active'. Even Dimitri glanced away, embarrassed.

He cleared his throat and stood. "Of course," he said, slipping the guardian mask on. He passed me a change of my comforatble sweats, what looked like one of his tshirts, and mmy under garments. I smiled and slid off the bed.

I gripped Dimitri's shouder to steady myself and once Dr. Olendenski left, turned to him. "Can you help me to the bathroom?" I asked, putting on 'weak' act.

Dimitri chuckled and stood. "Of course," he said leaning down to kiss me softly before wrapped on arm around my waist.

Back in my dorm room, I patted the bed next to me, signaling Dimitri to lay down. "I know you probably have to get to a meeting or something, but just until I fall asleep?" I asked softly.

Dimitri pulled off his shoes and duster before sliding under the covers. I snuggled up to his chest and breathed out a comforatable sigh. "Who all is dead?" I asked in a whisper.

* * *

**Annnnnd, done! Okay, I know this was short, but I wanted to get it up before I went to bed. Now, I'm debating on putting up my other Vampire Academy story. It's a RoseXDimitri, LissaXAdrian, ChristianXMade Up thing. Yay or nay?**

**Songs Listened to:**

**Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Appareatus (Of course!)**

**Secrets- OneRepublic**

**StarStruckk- 3oh!3**

**Far Away- Nickleback (this song always makes me cry because of the Military Tribute someone made to it. Military things always make me cry 'cause my brother is off in Korea.)**

**Hot N Cold- Katy Perry**

**I Think I'm In Love- Jessica Simpson**

**Breaking Free- High School Musical**

**Hello Hello- Paramore**

**Suddenly- Ashley Tisdale**

**Replay- (I forget xD)**

**Mexican Wrestler- Emma Roberts**


	4. AN: Don't Hate Me!

**So, I'm getting REALLY bad at this updating thing. I just have wayyyy to much going on in my life right now. As much as I love VA, it can't be my first priority during the school year. I have 5 projects due before Christmas break, 10 hours worth of work for each. -_-**

**But anyway! In whatever spare time I swear I'll try to start writing something for both of the stories I have up. When it gets closer to December, I swear I'll post some. Just to celebrate The Last Sacrifice. :D**

**I'll warn you ahead of time that I'll be posting a review of The Last Sacrifice as soon as I finish the book. I will be like BEGGING my parents to take me...That or I'll pre-order it. As soon as I get this posted, I'll go ask to get it pre-ordered lol.**

**As of right now, I have no new chapters to post. I haven't been on FF in forever, and what little draft I had, it died. ):**

**I'll try to get one up in the next two weeks. Probably after November 3rd.**

**Love you all bunches for being so patient!**

**-Aliiii**


	5. AN: The Last Sacrifice no spoilers

**OMG! I finished The Last Sacrifice (got it the day after it came out). Holy. Mother. Of. Shit!**

**I would love to blab about it to anyone who's read it. Honestly, I NEED to blab about it :D**

**I've been beeging my friend to read the books so I can blab to someone, but nooo. But, just... omg. That is all I can say. For serious. Lissa's relative made me flip, who killed Queen Bitch made me FREAK OUT, and Dimitri? Just omg...**

**READ IT! Like, now. Srsly.**

**Read it. ^-^**

**-Aliiii**


End file.
